Prince Charming
by ValeskaDoll
Summary: Set in medieval times. Princess Isabella is madly in love with the criminal, Jerome Valeska. Her father, the king, will not allow it. so their only option is to run away. Jerome Valeska x OC
Isabella opened her eyes. She felt a chill blow over her. She looked over to the window, it was open. "That's strange," she muttered, "I thought I closed them." she pulled herself from her king sized bed and shuffled over to the window. After taking a peak outside, she pulled them shut and locked them. The early morning light shone into her room when she pushed the curtains apart and turned back to her room. A luxurious one indeed. After all, she was a princess. She glanced at the grandfather clock to her left and took note of the time. She should get dressed, she had a big day ahead of her. She sighed at the thought. She was not looking forward to meeting her so called suitors her father had hand picked for her.

She walked over to her dressing screen and admired the dress that had been laid out for her. Reluctantly, she began to undress from her nightwear.  
"You're up late this morning doll."  
The voice made her jump. She peeked over the top of the screen to see a familiar ginger sat in a chair across the room. "Jerome!" she gasped. She tried to cover herself, even though the screen was more than enough.  
"Not gonna give me a show?" he winked.  
"What are you doing here? You have to leave!"  
Jerome stood and approached the screen. "I missed you gorgeous. Besides," he shrugged, "five minutes won't hurt, right?"  
"Please Jerome! You know what daddy will do if he finds you here!"  
"Don't you want to see me?" he cooed.  
You know I do," her eyes dropped to the floor, "but you can't be here. Not today."  
"There are two reasons I can't leave. One," he gestured towards the window, "you have locked the window, and two," his voice became firm, "today is why I am here. I won't let it happen."  
"I'm not happy about it either Jerome, but-"  
"Let me rephrase that," he interrupted. He placed a finger on her chin and lifted her head so their eyes met. "I can't let today happen."  
Isabella pushed the screen aside and threw herself towards him, wrapping her arms around him and tried to hold back her tears.  
Jerome wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.  
"I don't want to do this Jerome," she muttered through tears.  
"You don't have to."  
Isabella pulled back and looked up at him. "W-what do you mean?"  
Jerome took her hands. "Come with me."  
"You mean... run away?"  
"Yeah! We both know your dad will never let us be together. Although his reason are beyond me."  
She giggled. "Because you're a criminal."  
"Me? A criminal?" he played shocked. "Well, I have never been so insulted in my life!"  
She pushed him playfully.  
"Well, I would be honored if my daughter wanted to marry someone like me." He took her hand again and kissed it. "At least I know they will be safe."  
"You're so egotistic, you know that?"  
"You love it," he winked.  
"I love you..." another tear fell from her eye.  
Jerome wiped it away with a single finger. He moved his hand to cup her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. "I love you too, Isabella. That's why I can't let today happen. You belong to me. No one else. You know that."  
She nodded and looked up to him. "I know. But I can't run away from my responsibilities."  
"Why not? I did and look how I am!" he chuckled.  
"So instead of doing what is expected of me, you expect me to run away with a criminal?"  
"Yeah!" he smiled. "What's the problem with that?"  
"Too many to list."  
Jerome looked over to the dress behind the screen. "You'll look beautiful in that."  
"That's the idea."  
"All eyes will be on you. You will be the most beautiful girl any of those men have ever laid eyes on. They are not worthy."  
Isabella noticed his voice had changed, he sounded sad. "I know." she muttered. "Jerome look, if there was a way for us to be together then I would do it in a heartbeat. You know that! But I can't just up and leave! Everyone will be looking for me and we will eventually get caught. Daddy will have you killed!"  
"I very much doubt that." he laughed. "He hasn't caught me yet, and I've been sneaking into his own palace every night."  
Isabella opened her mouth to reply but was stopped when she heard a knock at the door.  
"Miss Isabella, are you awake?"  
"You have to go!" Isabella began pushing Jerome to the window.  
Jerome chuckled. "Sacred we are gonna get caught?" he grabbed her arms and forced her against the wall. He pinned her wrist next to her head and kissed her passionately.  
Isabella moaned into his mouth and pressed her body against his.  
Jerome pulled back and looked into her eyes, his hands now on her cheeks. "I will have you by tonight. You have my word." he let go of her and unlocked the window.  
Isabella watched him disappear just as her bedroom door opened.  
"Oh you are awake. I thought I heard noises." the lady smiled. "My goodness, you're not even dressed yet! Come on we can't be late for today!" she beamed.

Isabella sat at the table and sipped her tea. It was now early evening. She had been meeting and greeting numerous men all day. She had attempted to make polite conversation with them, but her mind was on one man only; Jerome. He had asked her to run away with him before, she thought he was joking. But this time she realized he was being serious. She was seriously considering it. She was brought back to reality by a voice.  
"Well, what do you think?"  
She looked next to her where her father sat.  
"They're... Okay..."  
"Okay? None of them catch your eye?" he asked.  
"Not really."  
"None of them?" he asked surprised. "Isabella, you seem to be in your own little daydream all day today. Are you nervous?" He realized what was going on. "Oh...please don't tell me you're..." he grunted, "you're thinking about that scumbag criminal, aren't you?"  
"He's not a scumbag daddy."  
"You're defending him?" he scoffed. "Well, I have news for you my dear," he gestured his hands to the numerous men in the room, "these are the only men you will be conversing with once you are married." he moved close to her. "If you can't pick one by the end of the week, I shall be choosing for you."  
Isabella cried, "But daddy-"  
"No buts!" he shouted. "I will not have my daughter marry a lowlife criminal just to spite me."  
"Spite you? Spite you?" now she was angry. "I'm not doing this to spite you. I love him you stupid man!"  
Her father's expression changed into complete shock.  
"I love Jerome and there is nothing you can do about it! I will not marry any of these hand picked suitors you have chosen for me. If I marry, I will marry for love. Not to further benefit you!" Isabella stood and began walking to the door.  
"Isabella! Get back here!"  
She shouted over her shoulder, "Bit me!" she slammed the door behind her and ran up to her room.

After she slammed the door shut, she bolted it and pushed a chest of drawers in front of it. She could hear her father pounding on the door and shouting. She slummed to the floor and sobbed into her hands. She felt warm arms wrap around her and clutched onto them.  
"Something has got the old guy really pumped up," he chuckled. "What did you do doll?"  
She steadied her sobs and tried to speak. "I told him the truth."  
"The truth?"  
She looked up to the ginger with red, puffy eyes. "I don't want to be anyone else's bride." she took his hand. "I want to be yours."  
Jerome's concern turned into a smile. "Then my bride you shall be!" he wrapped his arms around her and scooped her up.  
"Wha- Jerome, what are you doing?"  
Jerome carried her to the open window. "We are leaving. Now." he looked down at her in his arms. "Any objections princess?"  
"No." she replied firmly. "Lets go."  
Jerome placed her down on the balcony. "I will go down first, then if you fall I can catch you."  
"Fall?" she asked with a worried voice.  
Jerome laughed. "You'll be fine doll! Just follow my lead." he moved to the side of the balcony and climbed over the edge.  
Isabella peered over and watched him climb down the trailing plant.  
When he reached the bottom he looked up at her. "C'mon doll. We gotta be quick."  
Isabella took a few deep breathes and climbed over the side of the balcony. She grasped onto the trailing plant as tight as she could and began her decent. She felt hands on her hips when she was close to the ground. She jumped down and turned to Jerome.  
Jerome took her hand and looked down at it. "You cut your hand, you okay?"  
"Yes," Isabella nodded.  
Jerome took her hand a gripped it tight. He pulled her into the woods behind the palace.  
Isabella lifted her dress with her free hand and tried to keep up with Jerome.  
"Halt!" a voice shouted.  
The couple took no notice of the voice and continued running.  
Jerome felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and threw his hand up to it to feel an arrow embedded into his skin.  
"Jerome!" Isabella moved in front of him.  
"I'm fine," he said as he ripped the arrow from him with a grunt and threw it to the floor. He looked around to see the attacker. He looked to the edge of the forest and saw his horse. "We can outrun him." he pulled Isabella along again.  
Arrows flew past their heads as they ran as fast as they could. They dodged trees, loose and fallen branches and tried their best not to trip on and ground cover.  
The horse met them at the edge of the clearing and trotted up to them.  
Jerome helped Isabella onto the back of the horse, then turned back to the forest.  
"Jerome! What are you doing?" she cried.  
Jerome pulled a knife from his belt and approached one of the men who was aiming a bow and arrow at him.  
Isabella watched Jerome evade his shot and drove the knife into the archer.  
The man let out a cry and fell to the ground.  
Another ran up to Jerome, but was soon brought to his knees like the other one.  
With one last quick glance, Jerome returned to the horse, a wide smile and covered in blood. "Now we won't be followed." He climbed onto the horse in front of Isabella. He grabbed the reins and the horse darted off into the night, leaving the forest far behind them.


End file.
